The Impossible Envelope
by TheUncomingStorm
Summary: What if in the Impossible Astronaut, Rose Tyler is one of the people who were invited to the death of the doctor. I know a lot of people have done this, but I want to give my take on it.
1. The Tardis Blue Envelopes

Here I am in front of 4 envelopes, all number 1-4. There is only one more envelope I need to write, number 0. The only person I trust more than myself. It is more than impossible to get this envelope to her, but it is worth a try. I am in love with her even to this day, I know I have a wife but I don't even know anything about her. Unlike all the other envelopes, I write a message on it. It includes a date, time, and coordinates along with directions on how to fix the canon to get back to this universe. Here I am, about to send it out to her. I am being a bit hesitant with this letter, I don't even know if this is going to work. The Tardis hums pushing me on, telling me why I should do this, and she's right. I have to do this, if I'm going to die I need to see her one more time.

I send them all out 4 to Canton Everett Delaware the third, 3 to the ponds, 2 to River Song, 1 to Myself and 0 to Rose Tyler. Here we go, let's go fake my death.

"It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous trying to attract our attention." she explains to Rory sitting next to him on the couch. "Are you watching this again?" she asks him knowing he has watched this many other times. The doorbell rings so she gets up and puts the book down going to answer the door.

Rory goes on and tells her that he is and has explained the jokes. She just doesn't understand. How funny this, of course the doctor is in it trying to catch his attention again. Amy opens the door revealing the mailman has Rory says "So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there, trying to wave at us through history books?"

Amy grabs the mail from him. "Hey, it's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks." She walks back to the living room looking through the mail, a blue envelope catches her eye. Tardis blue, of course.

Rory fights back asking her "Yeah, but why?" He needs to know, after all he doesn't even know why he is doing this.

Amy responds in the best way she can, "Well he said he'd be in touch." She looks at Rory envelope in hand.

"Two months ago."

"Two months is nothing. He's up to somethin. I know he is. I know him." Amy opens the envelope, and takes out what's inside. It wasn't signed, and there isn't a message attached.

Rory looks at her curiously. "What is it Amy?"

"A date, a time, a map reference I think it's an invitation." That's what it looked like at least.

"From who?" who would send us an invitation?

"It's not signed. Look, Tardis blue." It has to be from him, who else would send out a Tardis blue envelope.

River looks at her bed and finds a Tardis blue envelope on it. She picks up the envelope and looks at it. She turns it around and opens it. _Date, time and map reference, and it's Tardis blue. It's obvious who it's from,_ she thought.

There's a guard on the phone talking to his boss. "You'd better get down here sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song sir. She's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America."

Here I am, in bed, with nothing left to live for. My parents died from old age, my brother died from old age, and John Smith, aka the meta crisis doctor, died also from old age. I never planned on being this way John and I only found out what was going on with me a few years after the doctor sent us back to this horrible parallel universe. Apparently when ever I aged I didn't look like I aged. We didn't think anything of it. But 10 years passed and I still looked the same. John knew something was wrong so he did some tests and felt for a double heartbeat. According to him Bad Wolf changed me the day I took in the time vortex. He didn't take it all out and that little bit of it changed me completely. I now have two hearts, and I can never age. I have died a few times, but when I regenerate I always look the same. So I know I'm not a Time Lady, just something new, and I don't know what.

I am over 100-200 years old now, that's enough time to lose a lot of people. So I promised myself not to get to anyone. Otherwise I would be in pain just like when everyone else I knew died. I hate the doctor, but I also love him to bits and no one can change that. I still work at Torchwood, that's the only thing I know will never change. Mainly because I'm the boss, and whatever I say goes. If someone wants to tear down this building they would have to get through me first. If someone wants to buy the building off of me, it isn't going to happen. It doesn't matter if they give me all the money in the world, they will not get it from me. There have been many people threatening me to give them the building, like take everything away from me. Even my family. But everything has already been taken away from me.

I wake up at 7:00 in the morning to get to work, today I woke up later than that. I was woken up by a phone call at 10:30 in the morning. "Hello? This is Rose Tyler, how may I help you." I ask tiredly in the phone, I know it's from Torchwood, I have it in my phone.

"Hello, Miss Tyler. It's Richie, There's a weird letter that showed up from the void. You should really come and take a look at this." Richie is one of the many people I have had to hire because someone I knew died. It's hard to watch someone you know grow old and die, then you have to hire someone else, then you watch that person grow old and die. It's a process I go through all the time.

"What do you mean the void? Nothing comes out of the void, especially a letter. But I'm on my way Richie, I will be there soon." I hang up the phone and start getting ready. I put on a plain pink t-shirt with a black leather jacket, along with black pants and black knee high boots. I know I'm wearing a lot of black, living over the years your style can really change. Anyway, I get in my car and drive to Torchwood to find out what the deal is with this mysterious letter that came out of the void. I walk into the front door, and I'm greeted by the security and the Jane, she runs the front desk.

I go to the elevator and work my way up to my office so I can drop my stuff off. Richie comes running into my office. Literally he runs. "Miss Tyler, you're here. Please come take a look at this."

"Alright, let's take a look at this letter." We walk out of my office and walk to wherever the letter is. "Has anyone touched it?"

"No, we didn't want to act without your command." He says, that's good that they didn't touch it. Who knows it could be a trap. "Here it is Miss Tyler, the letter, in the exact place it landed when the void showed up." He explained when we walked into a room.

I walk to the envelope, I kneel down and pick it up. So far, not a trap. I take a good look at it and turn it around. The number 0 was on the envelope, not to mention it was in Silver. That's probably a good thing.

I begin to open it, until I remember Richie was in the room. "Thank you Richie, I'm going to open this in my office." He says ok and gets back to work. I walk to my office and sit down in my seat.

I open the letter, I don't know if it's for me but I open it anyway. I take out the the folded piece of paper in the envelope. There's a note a date, time and coordinates. I also cannot forget that there are directions on how to fix the canon to go back to my home universe. The note reads:

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _I don't know if this letter made it to it's destination, but I'm just going to continue anyway. Something big is going to happen and I want to be able to see your face before it happens. I don't want to tell you what's going to happen in this letter, but I'll tell you in person. You're probably wondering who this is, but if I know you well enough you already know or have an idea of who I am. Cause you see the blue envelope, Tardis blue. I'm telling you now your right. I have directions on how to fix the canon, so you can come and see me. I also have a date, time, and coordinates. I can't wait to see you._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _The Doctor_

I get up from my desk in a matter of seconds and make my way to the canon and fix it. Hours upon hours pass and finally I got it fixed. I am finally going home after all these years. I grab all my stuff and ready to go home, until Richie walks in. "Miss Tyler what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Richie, and I'm not coming back." It was true, I was never coming back to this hell hole. Too many memories, it just gets depressing after a while.

He Looks at me in a very terrified way. "Who's going to run this place Miss Tyler?"

"You are Richie, and don't call me that anymore I am no longer your boss. If anyone asks, I quit."

"Thank you Miss- I mean thank you Rose." I walk out of the office for the last time, I don't even look back when I leave the building completely. I walk home, thinking what if he changed? What if he doesn't like me in that way anymore. I'm thinking too much. I finally get home, and I pack my things in suitcases. I get a hold of my stuff, and press the button. I am actually going home. I'm finally going to see the doctor.

 **Hello everyone, this is my first story on this account. I hope you like it, and I'm telling you now I don't own any of BBC or Doctor Who. I only own this fanfiction story. I know my grammar is bad, there is no need to tell me that. Go ahead and tell me what you think, I love you all. 3**


	2. Together at last

I pressed the button, the feeling afterwards felt dreadful but it was all worth it in the end. I was being pulled apart cell by cell and put back together cell by cell in a whole new place. Thing is, it's not new. It's my home universe, I get to see the doctor again, my doctor. I take a look around and it's a dessert place. I remember the coordinates saying something about Utah, and if I'm right it's a bit of a desert state in America. I'm in the middle of nowhere, that's where I showed up. I couldn't see anyplace I could go. All there is, is a road and the desert. I start to walk a little up aways. I yellow bus drives past me, there has to be someplace to go if a bus is around here. So I start walking, incase I find civilization.

Amy's Pov:

I thanked the bus driver as Rory and I got off the bus the bus. "This is it, yeah? The right place?" I asked Rory questionably.

"Nowhere, middle of? Yeah this is it." Rory was right this is definitely the right place. The bus drove off leaving us here to look for the doctor.

Suddenly there was a voice behind us "Howdy." it said. The voice sounded familiar, we turn around slowly.

Their he was the doctor leaning on the hood of an American car. He was wearing his usual outfit. The only difference is that he is wearing a hat, I hope it's not one of his new favorite things. "Doctor!"

"Ha ha! It's the pond." He yelled happily getting off the hood of the car running up to me hugging me.

"Hey!" I said while hugging him this was great. It's nice to see the doctor again. "So someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Did you see me?"

"Of course."

"Stalker."

"Flirt."

"Husband." Rory said joining into the reunion.

"Rory the Roman! Ooh come here." the doctor grabbed Rory and hugged him, not as long as the doctor and I, but still a hug.

"Hey, nice hat." That's what I was going to say.

"It's a stetson. I wear stetson now, stetsons are cool." Oh great it is one of his new greatest favorite things. Well it's better than a fez that's for sure. Someone shoots the hat off his head, I have an idea of who it might be.

"Hello Sweety."

The Doctor's Pov:

Everyone is here except for one person, well two but he doesn't show up until later. Although there is one person missing. Maybe she didn't want to come, maybe her mother or someone else got the letter and didn't want to give it to her because I left her there on that beach, or maybe sending the letter out there just didn't work like I hoped. Oh well, let's just move on. "Doctor?" someone asked like they didn't recognize me at first. It wasn't anyone here in front of me. So there is only one other person that could be, I turn around slow and steady like I didn't want to know who it was.

There she was with her perfect blond hair, perfect, well, everything. There is just no way I could just point out a few things that I like, because I like everything about her. "Rose." She smiled, she knows who I am. We both look around to make sure there is nobody around to interrupt this time.

After we do that we run, we run like we have never ran before. This time it's different, there is no dalek to shoot me this time. We get closer and closer until finally I scoop her up into my arms and spin her around multiple times. After I put her down we don't let go, I put my face in her hair while she puts her face in my neck. I missed her smell, her soft hair, her smile, and our hugs. We finally let go, after a long time. I don't look at the others, I am not ready to see there reactions yet. "God, I missed you." I say to her

She looks me in the eye and says, "I missed you too, so very much. It's been way too long." Wait how long has it been for her? She looks like she hasn't aged one bit.

"I know, now what do you think of my new self?" She looks me up and down turns circles around me. At least this time, she isn't freaking out like last time I regenerated.

She finally gets in front of me again, looks me in the eye and comes closer to me. She touches my hair and fixes my bowtie. "I love it. I love your bowtie, your hair is perfect. Not as perfect as last time though of course. You're tall, Love the jacket, and I absolutely love your personality already."

Rose loves my bowtie. Someone likes my bowtie this is incredible. "Rose Tyler loves my bowtie! You love my bowtie!" I have to admit I am happy that she loves my bowtie. I mean if no one liked something your wearing and told you to take it off 24/7 how would you feel. Of course you wouldn't take it off either way. I pick her up and spin her around, then I put her down again.

"Course I love your bowtie. Who wouldn't love your bowtie?"

"Lots of people don't like my bowtie."

"Thats insane. Well at least I like your bowtie. In fact I love your bowtie."

Someone clears their throat behind us so we turn around and I remember there are other people here. "Oh yeah, Rose this is Amy, Rory and River. Amy, Rory, River this is Rose." they say hi to each other, I feel like they will get along just fine.

Rose's Pov:

God, I missed him. The doctor is right here in front of me. I have to tell him, I have to tell him the truth. Tell him how long it has been for me, I have waited for him for 100-200 years. He needs to know. I was about to tell him the truth, but there was a cough behind. We turn around and there were 3 people standing there. "Oh yeah, Rose this is Amy, Rory, and River. Amy, Rory, River this is Rose." We all say hi to each other, honestly they seem very nice. River is looking at me like she knows me, that's kind of weird if you ask me.

We were sitting down in a booth at a restaurant. River, Rory, and Amy were sitting on one side of the table and The Doctor and I were sitting on the other. We were holding hands under the table, our hands still fit together perfectly even if he regenerated. River and the doctor were holding diaries and 'syncing diaries' is what he told me. I have no idea what that means, but it sounds interesting.

"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asked him.

"Er, yes! I have Easter Island!" Wait he went to Easter Island without me!? I look up at

him with a shocked look on my face. "What?" he asked me.

"You went to Easter Island without me? What have you gone to Barcelona without me too? The planet not the place." I really hope he didn't, I would hate him forever.

"No I would never go there without you. I promised I would take you there and I will, I promise." He promised me, again. Lets hope nothing gets in the way this time.

"So tell me about Easter Island."

River looked at me and answered me for him. "They worshipped him there," she looked at the doctor and said "have you seen the statue?"

I look in his diary and I see something a bit weird "Jim the fish?" I asked

"Oh! Jim the fish. How is he?" River cried out with glee.

"Still building his dam." the doctor answered her.

Rory look confused, "Sorry, but what are you doing?"

Amy looked at him and answered "They are both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what's been happening then, cause you've been up to something." Has he now? I would have to ask him about it later.

"I've been running, faster than I have ever ran before." he looked at me "and now it's time for me to stop." He looks around at everyone. "And tonight, I am going to need you all with me." He tightened his hold on my hand. To be honest, I'm getting kind of worried.

"Doctor," I whispered to where even he can't hear me.

"O.k, we're here what's up?" Amy asked him.

"A picnic. Then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere new." He said, his eye's moving to me at the last part.

I look at him and ask, "Somewhere more different than Charles Dickens?"

"Yes, even more different than Charles Dickens."

"Well, where?" Amy asked.

"Space, 1969."

 **Wow, that took a while. It took me longer than I thought it would, sorry guys. Anyways I think. I will try and post a new chapter every week. Like I said, I will try. Because I have school, and homework awaits. Plus I have 3 other siblings who want to go on the computer throughout the week. So yeah, I will see you next week with a new chapter. Thank You, bye 3**


	3. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry for the wait, I was so busy and lazy, plus the computer got messed up. But now I have my own computer and I can post whenever I want now. Plus school is over so I am free for the summer. YAY! So I am going to post more now, I PROMISE. I really hope your exited for this, I know I am. So now the next chapter will be going up sometime this week or next week. I will see you all then, Love you all, and thank you all for being patient with me.**


	4. He Can't Be

**The Impossible Envelope  
Chapter 3: He can't be**

 _ **Hey Guys its me, I'm back. I hope you all read my author's note. If you did then you are probably excited to start reading this again. I will try and keep going with this, I was really busy with school work and personal issues. I would like to thank all of you for being patient with me, and for all the amazing feedback. It makes me feel good knowing everybody is enjoying this without further ado let's go ahead and get right into it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, LOVE YOU!**_

Rose POV:

"Space, 1969." I looked at him with a pleasing look on my face. 1969, when man first touched the stars themselves.

"Oh, that is new. I like it. Will there be running involved?" I asked being hopeful, I don't even know why I asked of course there's running involved. I can't remember a single trip that didn't have to do with running.

He looks at me with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh yes, there definitely is running involved, lots and lots of running, and to finally have you running there beside me again will be a real treat." He holds my hand under the table, gripping it as hard as he can. It's actually starting to hurt just a little bit, but that's never really bothered me before. So I grip his hand just as hard, God I missed him.

Amy looks at the doctor and gives him a look of pure excitement, and says "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." I honestly couldn't have said it better myself. We all stand up from our booth and head on out.

The Doctor and keeps my hand in his, all the way outside. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks letting go of my hand. He turned toward me with a look on his face, the look of worry you never want to see from the Doctor. "I need to tell you something before we get into the car." He turned back to the three who were looking at us. "Go Ahead we'll be there in a moment". He turned back to me the same look on his face.

"Ok, what is it you need to tell me. Can't it wait till we get to the picnic?"

"NO! It can't wait, I need to tell you this, and I need to tell you this now. Before I chicken out." Now I was getting worried, what is it he needs to tell me. I can tell he's hiding something from the group and I, but what. "You got to make sure not to tell anybody this, no one. Do you understand me."

"Doctor you're scaring me."

"Feel free to slap me if you want but make sure you don't slap me too hard." He looked back at the car to make sure they weren't listening. He turned back around and took a deep breath. "I'm going to die."

I slapped him, harder then my mother did all those years ago. "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT TO ME LIKE THAT DOCTOR! What is wrong with you, and what do you mean you're going to die!"

"Let me finish" he cried holding his now bruised cheek. "I'm going to die, but I'm also not going to die. I can't explain to you what I mean, but"

"That doesn't make any since!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I just couldn't keep it from you" I am so confused, what does he mean by that 'I'm going to die, but I'm not going to die' how can you do both? Die but also live? "Another me, a younger me is going to come by once you come back to the diner. You can't tell him how you got here, or even why you're here. Or about your letter, none of it. Just tell it's one hell of a coincidence. And under any circumstances don't tell anybody about this conversation, do you understand me Rose?"

"Why would you tell me all this?"

"Because, I love you."

He said it, the three words I have been waiting for him to say. I couldn't help it, I kissed him, and he kissed me back.

Doctor's POV:

She kissed me, and I kissed her back. I just couldn't help it. The first time we kissed, she didn't remember it in fact it wasn't a kiss at all. I was just saving her life. The second time we kissed it wasn't even her. This time it is her, and she will remember this. We separated after a few minutes and we headed back to the car, right after she promised me not to tell anyone about this conversation.

* * *

Nobody's POV:

They were all sitting around on a blanket in front of a lake, "Salud!" everyone said together clinking their glasses together. Rose couldn't get her mind off of the conversation, or the kiss. How could she not it was the first time they kissed and it felt amazing to her. Rory looked over to the Doctor asked a question everyone else was wondering. "So when are we going to 1969?"

"Yeah, and since when did you drink wine?" Amy asked

"I'm 1103, I must have drunk it at some point." He took a swig of it from the bottle and gave a look of disgust. " oh, that is just horrible!"

Amy looked at him with a questionable look on her face. "1103, you were 908 the last time we saw you."

"Yeah, well you put on a couple of pounds, I wasn't going to mention it." He looked over to Rose and gave her a questionable look. "Was that rude?"

"Yes it was."

"Oh, alright then, OW!" He yelled, Rose had slapped him right in the arm for not apologizing. Amy looked at Rose, trying to figure out who she really was. The Doctor has never mentioned her before, why? Why is this the first time she has met or even seen her before? River is looking at her like she knows exactly who she is, then again the Doctor and her's timeline is all mixed up so she probably has already met her.

Amy saw a strange figure on the hill behind the Doctor "whose that?" she asked ,

Rory looked at her and asked "who's who?"

Amy looked Rory confused about what he was asking her, "sorry what?"

"You said you saw something."

The Doctor interrupted their conversation and looked at the moon. "Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it." Rory jumped in and asked the Doctor if that's where they were going. According to the Doctor, a lot more happened in 69 then the moon landing. "Human beings, I thought I'd never get done saving you."

Suddenly a truck drives over and a man comes out of it, the Doctor waves at him. "Who's he?" Amy asks.

"Oh my God!" River says, surprised and worried at what she sees. An Astronaut comes out of the water slowly.

"All of you need to stay back! Whatever happens you do not interfere, clear?" The Doctor says looking at the Astronaut.

Rose runs to the Doctor's side grabbing his arm, "Doctor please, don't do this."

He turns toward Rose grabbing both sides of her face. "Rose know that I am sorry, I am so so sorry. Don't Interfere, River if she goes running hold on to her." River nodded understanding the directions given to her. He walks away toward the Astronaut. The two of them talk for a few minutes, until finally he looks at the ground. The astronaut raises its hand, and shoots the Doctor.

Rory had to grab hold of Amy, before she does something stupid. Rose tried to run closer, but River had to grab her arm before she got too close. "Come on Doctor regenerate, come on live, please don't die." Rose whispers to herself, but River heard her but decided not to say anything.

The Doctor was about to regenerate, but the unthinkable happened and he got shot again. In the middle of his regeneration cycle. "NO! DOCTOR!" Rose cried terrified at the thought of him not being around anymore. They were supposed to run together again, they were supposed to go on a trip. She understood that he wasn't dead, which she still doesn't understand but in her eyes he's gone. She heard shots being fired toward the astronaut.

Amy was crying now, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. "River he can't be dead. This isn't possible."

River looked at the Doctor's dead body, she wasn't happy. Not at all. "Whatever it was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one."

"Doctor wake up, please don't leave me." Rose said to the Doctor's body. "Don't leave me here, not again. We were supposed to run."

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something." Amy said in desperation.

"No, he isn't." Rose said, still looking at the Doctor

"He has to be"

"Well, he's not!" She yelled at her. She was just as unhappy as she was, but she just couldn't show it not here, not now.

The strange man from earlier came from behind them. "I think I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor, and he is most certainly dead." He put down the gasoline from his hand. "He said you'd need this."

"Gasoline?" Rory asked

River looked the gasoline and back at the Doctor. "A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one." River couldn't handle this, she didn't want to do it, but it was the Doctor's wishes. "There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell." She stood up still looking at the Doctor. "We can't leave him here."

Rose covered him with her body. "YOU CAN'T! You can't do this."

"I'm sorry but we have to." River said pulling Rose away. She started crying in her shoulder. Rose understands what the Doctor said, but she can't believe it. She saw it with her own eyes.

Amy hugged him, putting her head to his chest. "What do we do?"

"We're his friends, we do as the Doctor's friends always do." She let go of Rose, picking up the gasoline. "As we're told."

Rory stands up and looks over at the edge of the water. "There's a boat. If we're going to do this, we do it properly."

* * *

Amy's POV:

The sun was setting and the Doctor was being burned at the boat in the lake. I can't believe it. The Doctor is dead, he's gone. I am never going to go on another trip with him, I will never be able to the Tardis ever again. I am never going to see my imaginary friend again.

River looked at the strange man still standing before her. "Who are you? Why did you come?"

He looked at her at took out an envelope while saying "The same reason as you." They all looked at his envelope. River took hers out seeing that he was invited as well. "Dr. Song, Amy, Rory, Rose." He said looking at each and every one of them. "I'm Canton Everett Delaware the Third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me."

He started to walk away back to his truck, carrying the empty can of gasoline. River turned back to the three people in front of her. "Four," she said "The Doctor numbered the envelopes."


	5. We've Been Recruited

**The Impossible Envelope**

 **Chapter 4: We've Been Recruited**

 **Hey guys, here's a new chapter I just want to thank you all for the amazing comments on this story. I read all of your comments, and each and every one of them makes my day just 10 times better. So without further ado, let's get into chapter 4.**

Rose's POV:

We all walk into the diner, my mind wandering to the conversation the Doctor and I had earlier. ' _A younger me is going to come by, you can't tell him how you got here or even why you're here. Or even about your envelope, none of it.'_ I look at the tiled floor of the diner "Just one hell of a coincidence." I whisper.

"Sorry, Rose did you say something?" River asked

"What? No, sorry I didn't say anything."

Rory looked at me with a weird look on his face. "Right," He looked back at River saying "So you think he invited somebody else?"

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail." She replied, "Wait, Rose you got an envelope right? What number did you get?" I took out my envelope and showed it to her.

Rory looked at the number on my envelope"0? But what does that mean, and why is it silver?"

River looked at him and said "It means he trusts Rose more than anyone else in the universe."

"Well if Rose isn't one who is?"

"I don't know."

Amy was still upset with the death of the Doctor I can tell by the look on her face. She wasn't engaging in the conversation. "Will the three of you shut up. It doesn't matter."

"He was up to something." River told us, ignoring Amy.

"He's dead."

"Space 1969, what did he mean by that?" Rory said.

"You're still talking but it doesn't matter."

Rory looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "Hey, It mattered to him."

"So it matters to us." River finished.

"He's dead."

I jumped into the conversation, trying to help Amy understand. "He still needs us. Amy, I'm upset too, but you have to understand that-"

Amy stopped me right in the middle of my sentence. She wasn't happy with me at all. "Understand what? He's dead, gone." She told me, I have a feeling things are about to take a turn for the worst. "Who the hell even are you? Who gave you the right to show up here and lecture me on what's important. You don't even know the Doctor, why would he trust you more than me or even River? You might as well just stay away from all of us."

I honestly wasn't expecting that at all. Who am I? Did the Doctor not even mention me to them? Was I just that hard to talk about, or did I turn into Sarah Jane Smith? Rory pointed to a table in the back of the diner. "Look." Rory ran to the counter to try and ask the man who sat their.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" Sorry are we just going to ignore the scene Amy just set over here. Or is this just normal for her, cause if this is normal then I am not looking forward to the rest of this trip.

Rory answered Rivers question saying "Friends, people you trust."

"One. Who did the Doctor trust most other than Rose?"

Somebody walks out of the bathroom and of course it's the past Doctor. I try to stand back away from the three of them crowded around him.

Doctor's POV:

I got a letter earlier today with a date a time reference with coordinates. It wasn't signed so I don't know who it's from so this is going to be interesting. I walked out my Tardis with my special straw, it adds more fizz. When I walked out of the bathroom and into the Tardis I saw the three people I wasn't expecting to see. Amy, Rory, and River, and there was someone hiding in the back. I couldn't make out who it was, but she did look familiar. "This is cold, even by your standards this is cold."

Sorry, what. "Or hello, as people used to say." What is she talking about I am just so confused.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"I just popped out to get my special straw, it adds more fizz." I say, I don't know if that's what they wanted to hear but that's what I was doing. I wonder if they got a letter too.

Amy walked around me with a look of relief on her face. "You're ok. How can you be ok?"

Ok? "Of course I'm ok. I'm the king of ok." I say hugging her. Wait a moment King of ok? "That's a rubbish tite, forget that. Rory the Roman, that's a good title hello Rory." I say hugging him a bit too. Man I haven't seen them in a while. Or maybe a saw them a few hours ago. Who knows time travel is a bit timey wimey. "Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" I ask but of course her welcome isn't exactly what I was hoping for. She slapped me, hard. But not as hard as a certain person's mum. But hard, and it hurt. "Ok. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."

Her face was the face of pure anger, and I was scared. "Yes it is."

"Wonderful looking forward to it." I reply to her. I am so not looking forward to what I have done to her in my future.

Rory looks at me with a confusing stare, like he has just seen a ghost. "I don't understand, how can you be here?" He asks me poking me in the chest.

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume." I say looking around at everyone showing them my envelope. I put my envelope down and turn around while saying "otherwise its-" I stopped what I was saying, what I was doing, thinking. Well not quite thinking, how can you not think when you see someone you haven't seen in years on top of years.

"One hell of a coincidence." She finishes for me. Rose Marion Tyler. She isn't her, she can't be her. This is one of three things, one they looked through my private stuff on the Tardis and found a look alike in the city of london to try to make me happy. Its not working. Two I'm dreaming again or imagining her up in my day to day life again. Or three, and this can't be it, she really is right in front of me. In the flesh. "Hello."

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You."

"Excuse me?" She's confused

"Did one of them" I point to the three behind me "hire you to play her?"

"They didn't hire me to do anything!"

"Doctor what are you talking about?" Amy asks confused at my sudden outburst.

"Ok. Well maybe I'm just imagining you or dreaming. Rory can you see a pink and yellow human right behind me?"

"Well I don't know about pink and yellow but there is definitely a girl right behind you."

"And you're not dreaming." River said, jumping into the conversation.

"Well if I'm not dreaming or imagining you and they didn't hire you at all. Then you have to be a slitheen."

"Doctor, I'm not a slitheen!"

"That is exactly what a slitheen would say!"

"Doctor I am not a slitheen."

"Prove it, say something only Rose would know." Now I wasn't just upset, I was angry. This is not Rose.

Everything was quiet. She took a deep breath and walked toward me. "Do you remember the day we met?" Of course I do, that was the best day of my entire life, and that says a lot. "I was being chased my living plastic dummies. I was up against a wall about to die. But then someone grabbed my hand," she grabbed my hand while saying that "and he said one word, just one simple three letter word." No way, it can't be. "Run."

It's her, I can't believe it's her "I can't believe it. Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"That was Hello twice there."

"Right sorry." I try to take a deep breath, but it doesn't work. I think I'm going to cry. I put my head on her shoulder and just let it all out. "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry."

"Yeah, I know but first," She let go of my hand and slapped me right across the face. Honestly I deserved that. "Wow. That felt good."

"WHY THE LIVING HELL DID YOU SLAP HIM FOR!? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"AMY! LETS JUST SAY I DESERVED IT 100% OK? NOW LET'S NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION OUT HERE WHERE EVERYONE CAN HEAR US!" Everyone was calm now and it was quiet. Rose was holding onto my arm trying to get me to calm down. It was working. "So, how do I look?"

"Amazing. I love the bowtie. Very cool."

"THANK YOU! Somebody thinks my bowtie is cool."

I turn around and look at the group in front of us. "River, what's going on."

"Tell her how old you are." River screams to me.

"Bit personal." I say.

Rose looks to me next "How old are you?"

"909."

"Old man."

"I know." I say looking forward. "Now what are we all doing here?" I asked

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third."

I was curious "Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe." River says.

Rory jumped on in "BUT, not as much as Rose."

"WHAT! Somebody trusts Rose more than me? That just isn't possible."

Oops "Oi!" she says slapping my arm.

"Sorry, no offence. But seriously who? "

"Spoilers."

 **I'm sorry about the short chapters, but I am working on trying to make them longer. Thanks again for all you support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. The Oblong Room

**The Impossible Astronaut**

 **Chapter 5:**

Nobody's POV:

They were in the Tardis and as usual, the Doctor was running around the console with a big smile on his face. "1969, that's an easy one. Now 1482, full of glitches." he rambled. This is one of the many things Rose missed about him. The times where he would ramble at 1000 miles per hour, and you wouldn't understand a word he says. "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third, how many of those can there be?"

"Well three, I suppose." Rose cut in with the same big smile on her face.

The Doctor stopped in his place and pointed a finger at Rose, "Oi, cheeky." Right when he said that everyone started going downstairs, all except Rose. He looked to Rory, and asked if everybody was cross with him, but all he said in reply was "I'll go check", and headed straight down with them.

The Doctor sat down at one of the chairs looking very disappointed. What could he have done this time. Did he say something to offend everyone. Rose sat with him and held his hand in hers just like they used to before, when they traveled together all that time ago. "You okay?" She asked him with worry in her tone.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me Rose."

She looked at him she knew when he was lying, it's what he did for a living in fact. "I know when your lying doctor. Tell me, please?"

He looked at her wondering what he did to deserve her. "It's just that, they look at me, and all I see is disappointment. Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't fret over the little things Doctor. Whatever it is, they will find a way to get over it. It might not have anything to do with you."

He looked at her with a slight smile on his face, "what did I do deserve you."

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing. Now forget about them, impress me with your Tardis driving skills." He gave her a big smile and started running around the Tardis impressing her with the new gadgets and doohickies he has, along with, of course, his driving skills.

* * *

Amy was sat there on the floor looking very confused. "Explain it again." She said to River.

"The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there."

"But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die."

"We're all going to do that, Amy."

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge him?"

"Uh huh. Avenging's not his style."

"Save him."

"Yeah, that's not really his style either."

"We have to tell him."

"We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe."

"Yes, but he's done it before."

"And in fairness, the universe did blow up."

"But he'd want to know."

"Would he? Would anyone?"

Suddenly The Doctor popped his head underneath, "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one but Rose to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" He popped his head back up, and started walking around impressing Rose some more.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" River said, looking at Amy and Rory.

"River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?" Amy said, out of annoyance.

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me."

River started to walk back up, but before she could Amy stopped her one more time. "Wait, one more question. Who's Rose really?"

River looked at her with no sort of expression whatsoever. "She is someone who used to travel with the Doctor, just like you and I."

"Yes, I know that, but who is she, what's her story? You know her don't you, please just tell me."

River, looked at her with still no expression shown on her face. "If your so interested in her, why don't you ask her yourself?" She said in reply, and walked upstairs where the Doctor, and Rose are.

She looked at Rory, "I just don't trust her."

Rory looked at her and replied, "Are you sure, cause it seems that your jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that someone The Doctor's known longer than you has showed up. And you feel threatened by her." He walked back up, following after River.

She looked at the floor, thinking for a brief moment. She wasn't jealous, was she?

* * *

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy wumpy. There's a lot of boring stuff like Sundays, and Tuesdays, and Thursday afternoons." He rambled, running around the Tardis, pressing buttons and pulling levers. "But then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points where anything is possible. The Tardis can't resist them like a moth to a flame." He added tapping River on the nose. He walks over to Rose saying, "She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and Nasa, becuase that's Space in the 60s." He walked over to the monitor with Rose following behind him. "And this, is where she is pointing."

"Washington D.C, April the eighth, 1969." Rose said with a big smile on her face.

Amy jumped right in interrupting Rose, "So why haven't we landing?"

"Because that's not where we are going. You both are going home, River back to Prison, and me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Biplanes or knitting" It sat down in one of the chairs but suddenly sits up with an idea. "Or I could take Rose to a planet, just like the old times. Maybe oh, I don't know Barcelona, the planet not the city. If you want." He said with a smile, his eyes never leaving hers.

She looked at him with a smile on her face as well, "Oh, I would love that." She had the same smile with her tongue between her teeth, it always drove the doctor insane.

He looked around at the rest of the people in the Tardis. "What? A mysterious summons, you think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages, I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me, don't ever ever think your capable of that."

Suddenly River jumps in, "You'll just have to trust us this time."

The Doctor jumps from his chair walking straight towards River. "Trust you sure. But first of all Doctor Song, who are you." He looked at River who had a kind of sad look in her eyes. "Your someone from my future, getting that, but who?" There was complete and utter silence, with the Tardis as the only sound in the Console room. "Okay, why are you in prison? Now I love a bad girl me, but trust you? Seriously?"

Amy stepped forward jumping into the conversation "Trust me." He walked toward her, slow and steady. "You have to do this and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" He asked her with worry in his tone and face.

"No"

"Your lying"

"I'm not lying"

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters."

There was silence for a second or two. She was thinking of something to say when suddenly she found the perfect thing. "Fish Fingers and Custard"

He looked at her for a second, and for a moment he looked relieved. "My life in your hands Amelia Pond."

The Doctor walked over to the monitor, River following after. "So Canton Everett Delaware the Third, who is he?"

"Ex FBI, got kicked. Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting." River responded looking at the monitor.

"Yeah 1969, who's President?"

"Richard Milhous. Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate, there's good stuff too."

"Not enough" The Doctor responded

"Hippie"

"Archaeologist"

The Doctor started running the Tardis once again. "Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting myself into, for once I'm being discreet. Putting the engines on silent." He said pulling a lever. River came over and fixed what he has done. He walked back to the her, "Did you do something?"

River tried to look as innocent as possible. "No, just watching."

The Doctor walked back around pulling another lever. "Putting the Outer Shield on invisible. Haven't done this in awhile, big drain on the power."

"You can turn the Tardis invisible?" Rory asked, surprised.

River walked back over replying "Very nearly." and fixing what he has done once again.

The Doctor walked back over once again, "Did you touch something?"

"No, just admiring your skills sweety."

"Good, you might learn something." He walked back around to the monitor. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo." He said grabbing Rose's hand and running toward the door with her in tow. He looked back to see everybody following them. "Whoa, Whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We are in the middle of the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

With that said, he and Rose walked out of the both took a look around them, the President along with Canton had their backs to them. They were listening to a phone call that has been recorded. "Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"

"Mister President?" The voice seemed to be a child, possibly a girl.

"A child." said Canton.

"This is the President, yes." said the recording.

"I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman." said the child

"A little girl?"

"Boy." responded the President

"How can you be sure?"

"What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?"

The Doctor carefully pulled out his notebook, and Rose gave him a pen to write with. They were both trying to be as quiet as they could possibly be. "Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton." said the child.

"Jefferson, listen to me." The phone call ended right there.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir." Said Canton to Nixon.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved?" The Doctor kept writing notes, Rose looking over his shoulder. "I can't trust anyone".

Nixon turned around to see the two, of them. Rose, being the first to look up, knuged his arm a bit to get his attention. He looked at her, and then to what she was looking at. "Oh, hello, bad moment. Oh look Rose this is the Oval Office. We were looking for the um…" he looked at Rose for help.

"We were looking for the Oblong Room." She said both of them backing away slowly, The Doctor bumping into a lamp.

He looked at Rose and pointed to her, "Yes, the Oblong Room. So we'll just be going." He said bumping his head against the invisible Tardis. Rose looked at him, and laughed. He sat up in a quick manner saying, "Don't worry, it always does that when it's cloaked." After he did that, he got tackled by Canton, and some others that protect the president. Rose stood there laughing her head off, when suddenly, they put her arms behind her, holding her in place. "River, have you got my scanner working?" He asked River. "No you don't" He said to River. "River, make her blue again."

After he said that suddenly the Tardis was blue, and visible. The hands holding them in place were being loosened. The Doctor and Rose got out of their grasp and slipped away unnoticed. When they looked back at The Doctor was in Nixon's chair, and Rose behind him. "Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. We'll take the case."

After he said that, they all pointed their guns at the two of them "Fellows, the guns, really? We just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot us?" Asked Rose the both of them having big smirks on their faces.

River came out of the box. "Their Americans."

Suddenly Rose and The Doctor put their hands up, The Doctor getting out of the chair almost immediately. "No shooting, definitely no shooting." Cried the Doctor.

Then Amy, and Rory came out of the box. "Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." Rory said, most likely scared out of his.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon cried out of confusion and fear.

Canton looked to Nixon putting his hand in front of him. "Sir, you need to stay back."

Nixon was still scared and confused out of his mind, not really caring if he should stand back or not. "But who are they, and what is that box?"

The Doctor was very offended. "It's a Police Telephone Box, can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code Name, The Doctor." He pointed to the three companions standing by the Tardis. "And these are my Top Operatives, The Legs, The Nose, and Mrs. Robinson."

River shook her head in disappointment saying, "Oh, I hate you."

"No you don't." The Doctor replied.

Canton looked to Rose still curious as to who she is. "And who is that, exactly?"

The Doctor looked to Rose, "Oh, this is my Top Top Operative. I trust her with everything, including my life. Her code name, Bad Wolf. If you hurt her or touch her in any sort of way, you will have me to answer to."

Rose looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Still rude I see."

"Yup, I sure am Rose. Rude, and still not Ginger." The Doctor and Rose laughed at their little inside joke. Everyone else looked at them confused as to why they thought that was funny.

Nixon jumped and asked him, "Who are you?"

"Nah, boring question who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware." Mr. Peterson, one of the bodyguards, said.

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." The Doctor answered, sitting back on the chair, with his legs on the desk.

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in." Canton asked.

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder." Peterson said.

Canton ignored Peterson's warning. "Five minutes?"

"Five."

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to-" Mr. Peterson was interupted once again by Canton.

"Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton."

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks."

"Sir, I cannot recommend-"

Nixon was getting tired of Petersons attitude."Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes"

The Doctor took his feet off of the desk, and brought the chair closer to it. "I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize, street level map cover all of florida, 12 Jammy Dodgers, and a Fez." The finished off with a big 'ole smile spread across his face.

"Get him his maps." Canton said, The Doctor's smile fading.

 **Thank you all for the reviews and favorites, I am so happy that you all love this story. I am so sorry for not writing another chapter, but to be honest this chapter has been written for a while. I never posted because I wanted it to be longer. But I posted it anyway, hope like this chapter, and thanks a bunch.**


End file.
